


We're here for you

by Blue_Siran



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aubrey and Dani fluff in the beggining, Duck's terrible lying, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Self-Doubt, Supportive Sylvain girlfriend, Swearing, just fluff here, nothing smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Siran/pseuds/Blue_Siran
Summary: After the battle with the Calamity Tree everyone was exhausted, but this was another abomination (Bom-Bom) to add to the list of now destroyed threat. Aubrey however still had the feeling of guilt that was crawling up her spine and just because she wore a rad pair of shades that didn't mean others didn't see a problem.She knew she had to confront this guilt but luckily she had someone who could help her.(CONTAINS SPOILERS ALL EPISODES : READ IF DON'T MIND SPOILERS)





	We're here for you

**Author's Note:**

> The first section is going to be fluff!  
> For those who don't mind the Dani x Aubrey ship you can read it if you want but if you want to get to the main part of the fic it will be after the :  
> \------------------  
> so if you want to read that part than skip to after the characters shown above.  
> Thank you! Enjoy the fic!

A pair of sunglasses sat on a young woman's nightstand.

Aubrey paced around the room that she had stayed in since her arrival at Amnesty lodge, Dani patiently waiting for her to calm down whilst Dr Harris Bonkers (P.H.D) was being petted in her lap and being treated with baby carrots provided by Barclay.

"I just don't want them to take it weirdly, especially after all the talking we had during and after our trip to Sylvain. I don't want them to get mad but i also don't want them to remain clueless, URG!"

Aubrey fell onto the bed where Dani sat cross legged, the impact of her fall slightly sending Dani and Dr Harris Bonkers (P.H.D) up into the air by about a centimetre.

Dani could understand where she was coming from, to fit in with others who trust you but make you feel guild for you not trusting them. Many people in the lodge could say it felt shitty to hide these secrets from others, but a lot of the time it had to be done.

"If you really want to tell them than you should Bree, I can bet that as long as you can make them understand they'll listen. You're the most persuasive person i know and i bet they have as much faith in you as Dr Harris Bonkers and i have in you".

The sylvain woman placed the rabbit on its owners stomach before laying by her companions side.

"You've all been through thick and thin with each other over these past few months and from what you've told me this is all very important. If they at least try to hear you out than we must've been sent to another plain of existence".

Aubrey chuckled a bit, "maybe just ask Indrid if he sees a viable future of a result of me screwing up, as usual".

The last part of that was said so silently that Dani almost missed it.

"Oh no you don't!" Dani rolled quickly on top of Aubrey, straddling her. Dr Harris Bonkers must've saw what was going to happen ahead of time and already made his exit onto the side of the bed with now abandoned carrots.

"Dani!" Aubrey tried to wiggle out from under her but couldn't shift the girl.

"Whatever's got you thinking those thoughts, get them out of your head" Than Aubrey was flicked on the forehead.

"Hey!" Than the sting of the flick was replaced by the smooth lips of her captor. 

It felt nice, calming to her. The thoughts in her head were starting to clear away, thank you Dani".

"We all care for you dearly Babe, You need to sit back and think about yourself more than others sometimes. I'll be there the whole time you wanna talk to them if it'll make you feel better, Okay?"

The look in Dani's glowing yellow eyes was enough to make Aubrey fall in love with her all over again.

"Yeah, that would be nice"

\--------------------------

Now she sat on one of the few sofa's in the Lobby of Amnesty lodge with Dani by her side and the few other Pine Guard members she had grown close to (Duck, Ned and Mama). Everyone being sat around together looking slightly nervous increased Aubrey's anxieties, luckily Dani noticed and placed a hand on her lap to show her support.

"Now Aubrey" Mama called her to attention, "You said there was something you needed to talk to us about?" The voice Mama used was a slightly worried one, one she got from her mother when she first announced her plan to leave home.

"Um...Yeah" Aubrey took a deep breath in feeling her face and remembering the shades that had now been returned to her face.

"You okay Aubrey?" Duck assured, his accent thick as always.

"Kinda" She rubbed the back of her neck, "I kinda need to tell you all about...some things, BUT I" She noticed how her voice had raised. "I didn't want you guys to get worried or freaked out to much?"

"Now why would you think we would do that?" Ned asked.

"Well.." Aubrey looked over to Dani who noded in a supportive way with a small smile. Aubrey sighed, "Because i have a lot of news to share about not only Sylvain but also, well...Thacker?"

The group went silent and emotionless, than Duck spoke.

"Any information would help a lot Aubrey, Whatcha' got?"

Aubrey took a sigh of relief and than began.

 "Let's start off with Thacker, the other thing is a lot harder to explain. It happened when i went to check up with him and help, as i told Mama when i visited him a few days ago. He kinda, talked? to me".

"Really! You tried another communication spell?" Duck asked.

"No, It wasn't like with Billy. I had no control over this form of talking to him".

"What happened? What did he say?!" Mama asked curiously.

"Well..."

_..._

_Before entering the room that held Thacker, Aubrey looked at the camera monitor to see him watching (It was unnerving to say the least)._

_Holding onto the speaker on the door Aubrey began to speak, "Heyyyy, um... I got some food here but you need to chill. Like a nine on a scale of one to ten of chill.Than you can have some food and I'm going to close the door back and it would be super cool, if you wouldn't like...jump at me or anything like that"._

_After saying that she released the button on the door, Thacker remained in his spot._

_However than Aubrey heard a voice, it didn't sound like it was coming through the speaker though._

_" **Why am i kept here?** " It spoke._

_"Hugh!" Aubrey let out a surprised noise._

_" **Why am I being kept here?** " The voice spoke again._

_"Thacker?" Aubrey questioned._

_" **Thacker is the name of this one? He is an unintentional host** " The voice slightly glitched._

_"Who?..um..are you than?" Aubrey spoke worriedly and scared._

_" **At this moment we seem to be Thacker but that is not who we are supposed to be** " The voice went silent for a second than continued, " **What have we done wrong?** "_

_"Oh man, where to start" Aubrey rubbed the top of her arm, "Um...Are you from Sylvain?"_

_" **Sylvain can no longer sustain the life that tracks her surface we are a counter weight that aims to bring the planet back to ~*#~*, will you release us?** " The voice asked._

_"Whoo Boy, ya' know. I think that i don't have clearance to make that decision, Ya' know?" Than she remembered about the food, " I'm just going to put this sandwich in there real quick and than I'm gonna' get to work on your request, um...you help me help you? and please don't attack me when i open this door" ._

_Last minute though fear caught up to Aubrey and she ended up not touching the door._

_She turns to leave the room yet again the voice spoke once again._

_" **Please release us. Sylvain has become ~*#~*, those living on her surface would seek to shatter her body entirely in pursuit of there own survival. Please release us by empetting us you hastily rival of Sylvia's e** nd" The voice echoed._

_"Wait, Sylvain's end. Does this have to do with the crystal and the magic and stuff?" With that thought Thacker finally moved._

_He sat back onto the ground and slowly lowered his head back to the ground._

_..._

"Aubrey, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Mama asked concerned, "I may need to visit Sylvain again soon as well, i recently got bad news there."

"That's kinda what leads on to this second thing, um...I'm kinda worried that they hate me?" Aubrey said.

"Well, you did shoot fire at Janelle whilst there, they should hate us too though" Ned stated.

"Wha?!" Mama looked slightly shocked.

"I can explain that later but now something worse kinda happened".

"What dya' mean?" Duck looked nervous.

"Remeber when we saw those people near the crystal and receiving like power from it?"

They all noded.

"Well, when the trouble happened in Sylvain it was kinda like an earthquake and i thought it would be fun he run back to the crystal and see what was up. There were no guards around and i just kinda..."

"Wait! You didn't? Did you?" Ned looked in slight shock and concern.

"Um...I did." Duck and Ned Just went silent, Mama seemed confused and concerned.

"What did you do with the crystal?" Mama was serious.

"I.. guess you could say, touched it?" Now Mama was also in shock.

"Aubrey.." 

"Hear me out first! Please!" She begged.

"Okay" Duck said.

"I don't know why but i was just pulled towards the crystal since i arrived in Sylvain. When i reached out to just tap it with a finger my hand was sucked onto the crystal, and...I felt so powerless, like..."

"Like what?" Ned asked.

"Like I was dying?"

Everyone felt shocked even Dani, she never heard this part.

"I felt the life being sucked out of me and i couldn't breathe. It all felt so weird and light, that i was released and than i got all these new powerful effects to my magic".

Dani held tighter on to Aubrey.

"This is kinda where we are now i guess? Oh! and there's also a side effect to this all".

"What's that Aubrey?" Mama rubbed her temples trying to process it all but still remaining eye contact with Aubrey along did the other two men.

Aubrey reached up to her face, fingers curling around the shades that sat on her face. Pulling off the shades revealed the change that she hated the most about this mess.

The others noticed it too straight away.

Her old Hazel/Brownish eyes were now missing, well one was at least. Her right eyes had changed to a darkish orange colour with lighter sparkles of orange that surrounded the pupil.

"Well, don't worry Aubrey, That's perfectly normal. Right Ned!" Now everyone knew duck was a terrible liar but her never meant it intentionally, well, only the intentions of good were used in his excuses for lying.

"I can tell you're lying Duck" Aubrey slightly chuckled.

"Umm, no..ah, fuck" Ducks usual spam of curse words were let out.

"Don't worry, we can fix this" Dani held Aubrey's hand tightly.

"Yeah" Mama agreed, "This might end up just fine".


End file.
